Lost
by hyan-hye
Summary: Someone's interested in Miyu, watching her every move... and Kanata's not happy about it.[KxM] r
1. Lost

Kanata: Here's another fic made by Hige  
Miyu: Enjoy!

**Title:** Daa! Daa! Daa!  
**Disclaimer**: Not Mine…  
**Pairing:** KanataxMiyu

* * *

"Get in the bus." Miss Mizuno shouted to her class.

They went in the bus by pair; Kanata sits beside Santa, Miyu next to Christine and Nanami with Aya. They're going on a camping in a far place from home. The students packed everything they needed. As for Miyu, she's checking her bag that very moment and with Chris beside her she can't show her that some of Kanata's stuffs were in her bag.

_She'll go crazy again if she finds out._ - Miyu thought

As she checked her bag, Kanata stood and looks at the back of his seat where Miyu and Chris are sitting. Christine noticed it at once

"Do you need something Kanata?" Christine asked blushing

"I don't need anything." He answered

"Then why are you facing us?" She asked once again confused

Miyu still looking in her bag

"Miyu, did you forgot something?" Kanata said to Miyu

"Not really, here's your handkerchief, I know you're searching for it…" Miyu handed Kanata the handkerchief

Wild imaginations came in Christine's mind _–So this is their secret huh 'Kanata here's a handkerchief I brought for you, I was worried you'll sweat while walking later' 'thanks Miyu, This is why I love you so much' 'but you can't let anyone know right, Kanata?' 'Let's keep this a secret…_' blah blah blah Christine lost control and shouted

"Wahhhh!" She ripped the chair off, everybody turned to her to see what's happening. As she soon found out what she'd done "I'm sorry, How silly of me" was all she said then she fixed the chair she ruined.

Miyu and Christine were talking about some things, while Kanata just sits quiet next to his friend Santa who's sleeping right now. Miss Mizuno then announced that after a 4-hour bus travel, they finally arrived to the place.

"At last we're here!" Nanami shouted "Did you bring your notebook Aya?"

"Of Course I did. Who knows if something interesting happens here?" Aya answered

"I guess you're right, Hey Miyu! Let's go!" Nanami called out to Miyu

"Sure Nanami, I'll just give Kanata his things."

Nanami and Aya walked closer to Miyu as she looked inside her bag.

"Why do you have Kanata's stuffs?"

"He told me to bring these, his bag is full."

"Miyu put those stuffs in this paper bag." Kanata ordered

"And who do you think you are, bossing me around?" Miyu stood up face-to-face to Kanata

"I'm Kanata! No more no less!"

"I'm not taking orders from you even you're the last person on Earth!"

"I don't care! I can do this on my own!" Kanata replied shouting

"Then do it!"

Miss Mizuno passed by Kanata and Miyu "You two are so sweet."

"We are not!" they both shouted at their teacher then faced each other and fight again

Until Kanata breaks down and shouted out "I don't care about you! I hate you!"

"What a coincidence, I hate you too!" They faced back to back and walk on different paths.

The class was divided into groups. Miyu, Aya, Nanami and Christine are all in the same group while Kanata (because of his fight with Miyu) and Santa decided to part with them and join another group.

"I wish Kanata will transfer in our group." Christine whispered

Miyu remained quiet and didn't give a comment on what Christine just said. They climbed a mountain with no teachers with them at all. Teachers thought that they'll be just fine because they're 8th graders and they put signs in the woods that will indicate where they need to go whether to turn, or climb, or slide down. As for Miyu's group they're doing a great job, they're on track and safe, so is Kanata's group. It's getting dark, Miyu's group hurried down the mountain until Nanami noticed something was wrong.

"Wait a minute Aya..." Nanami stopped walking

"What is it Nanami?" She asked

"Where's Miyu?" Christine asked

"That's what I noticed." Nanami told them looking at them scared

They talked with each other and agreed that they should go down the mountain and tell the teachers what happened. As the whole class gathered around a bon fire, Ms. Mizuki was discussing the problem with Aya, Nanami and Christine. She then called Kanata and told him just what happened to Miyu. Showing no concern, Kanata answered;

"Don't worry much about her, she'll be fine."

Everyone can do nothing but wait since it's already dark and it's time to sleep. Aya and Nanami went together at the back of their tent to talk about what they should do. Just in time Kanata passed by and overheard their conversation

"Aya, I'm too worried to sleep… what should we do?"

"I don't know Nanami… but if the news reached her parents in Florida…"

"I'll be a mess…" Nanami said sitting down and closing her eyes

"The only thing we could do is pray for Miyu to be alright." She sat beside her friend

After that Kanata went inside his (and Santa's) tent to think

'_Miyu's missing… that clumsy girl; I knew she'll get lost… maybe it was because of me why she got lost… sometimes when we fought about anything I always saw her staring blankly on our ceiling… I asked her what's wrong and she often answers me…_

_I'm sorry about this morning; I didn't mean to shout at you… It's not true that I hate you, it's just that, sometimes things get annoying… you know what I'm talking about right? Please understand-_

_'How stupid of me to say that to her, she's a sensitive girl… I was the one who's supposed to understand… I'm older than her and it's the fact that I'm a guy… I shouldn't have said that to her…_

_I don't care about you! I hate you!-_

_'She's my responsibility, if someone should suffer that'll be me!'_

Kanata stood up and picked a flashlight

_'I'll look for Miyu myself… If I wouldn't be able to find her and she got hurt, I'd rather die than return… without her…'_

He turned the flashlight 'on', ran to the forest and started looking. Kanata followed the instructions that the groups followed awhile ago hoping he'll find her. He stopped to rest. Kanata sat down for a moment when he suddenly heard a faint voice

"Help… please help us…"

"Who's there?" Kanata stood up and searched where the voice came from

"Help…" the voice said again

Kanata found a cave when he heard the same voice again

"Help…"

**to be continued…

* * *

**

Kanata: This story should've been a one-shot  
Hige: But I don't wanna think anymore… let's do this next week please!  
Miyu: Where am I?  
Kanata: You're lost remember? And I'm currently looking for you.  
Miyu: Oh, is that so…  
Hige: Yes, that's the case… again reviews please and no flames… I don't want it… ehehehe. And sorry about my English… and about how I wrote the story… someone told me that the way I wrote my fanfic is not good, but who cares, everything goes my way as long as it is my fic… D…


	2. Help

Hige: Sorry for waiting a year and 2 months for the update... I'm really really sorry!

**Disclaimer:** Daa! Daa! Daa! is not mine  
**Pairing:** KanataxMiyu  
**Warning: **OOCness, Unbeta, grammatical errors... don't flame me...  
**OC: **Yup, again, I created an OC, it's the firefly who changes into a human_-like_ being, and yes, he's an alien

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Help

Kanata entered the cave "Hello? Is anybody here?"

"Help us please!" the voices it louder than before

"Where are you?" He looked to his right, then left, but nobody's there

"I'm right here!"

"Where? I can't see you?"

Then, he saw a small light in front of his face like a firefly. "Please, help her."

her... Miyu? "Where is she?" He asked

"Follow me."

The little light guides him inside the cave

_'This thing is just a firefly right, a talking firefly? that's crazy, and why does this firefly knows the way in and the directions inside this very dark cave.'_

He was brought out of his thought when he heard the firefly speaks "There she is!" Upon seeing the girl the firefly's talking about, He quickly runs to her side to confirm something.

"Miyu!"

_'What the, almost all of her body have wounds, if not, scratches'_

"What happened to her?" Kanata asked

"I don't know, I found her infront of the cave. I noticed it's cold so I brought her in"

"You carried her?"

"Yes."

Surprised Kanata asked, "How? I mean, you're small and it's impossible for you to carry someone as big as her."

"The truth is, this is not my real form, I'll show you the real me once we get her to your camp site, we need to treat her wounds first."

"You're right" Kanata was about to carry Miyu bridal style when the firefly suddenly speaks

"Don't carry her that way."

Kanata answered "Really, now how should I carry her?"

"I guess I have no choice but to show you my real form" then the place's filled with light, the firefly was replaced by a boy, with black long hair that reaches up to his shoulder, black eyes and thin lips, he and Kanata has the same height, and same build. In short, he's handsome.

"You're an alien?" Kanata asked

"Obviously. Now, put her on my back (1)" they both went out of the cave, Kanata is infront watching the road if there are any rocks that may cause the black haired boy to stumble and the said boy behind him.

Slowly they walk in silence. "We're here." Kanata annouced

"Good" He answered

"Hey... um..."

"The name's Kanata." Kanata said, knowing that it's what the boy wanted to ask

"Right. Kanata, please take care of her, I have to go now."

"Huh, why?"

"I just have to, I can't let anyone see me."

"I understand." Kanata looks at Miyu "I'll tell her that you--" He looks back and he's gone.

Kanata decided to carry Miyu to Christine's tent since Chris is her partner. Unknown to Kanata, someone's watching his actions from a branch of a tree near the tent

_"So, it's Miyu huh... I'll see you again... someday we will meet..." _That someone whispered

**To be continued...**

(1) Carrying someone bridal style down the mountain may cause you to stumble down since the road is leading downwards and you may also trip cause you can't see the road clearly...

* * *

Hige: Gah! it's finished... Chapter 2 is finished! I'm SO SORRY for making you guys wait for SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long! Review please... and no flames please... thanks for reading! 


	3. Tell me

Hige: New chapter... hehehe

**Disclaimer:** Daa! Daa! Daa! is not mine  
**Pairing:** KanataxMiyu  
**Warning: **OOCness, Unbeta, grammatical errors... don't flame me...  
**OC: **In this chapter, the boy appeared once...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Tell me

The camping was tiring, the students went hiking AGAIN, this time with a teacher to look after them, so that the Miyu-is-missing incident won't happen again. Actually, the teachers were happier than the students when they found out that Miyu's back, if they didn't find Miyu, imagine what would happen...

So, all of the students went straight home, including Miyu and Kanata, too bad they have to walk a very long stairs just to reach home, but who cares, it's worth it. Luu and Bow Meow greeted them and welcomed them home with a delicious dinner.

"Hi Luu!" Miyu and Kanata said at the same time

"Dinner's ready you guys" Bow Meow reminded them

"Oh wow, thank you so much Bow Meow!" She then walks towards the table and sat down

"Yeah, we're starving, thanks!" Kanata followed Miyu

They talked about different sorts of things and of course bringing up the camping topic cannot be avoided, after all that's the reason why they left.

"So, how's camping?" Bow Meow asked

Both tensed a little thinking about what happened yesterday night, Kanata started "Well, it was great, althought Miyu got lost, good thing I found her and brought her back."

Miyu then began to think _No, Kanata wasn't the one who found me, it was... someone else... a boy with long black hair... but.. Kanata just said that it was he who found me, I'm confused, I should ask him _

"Kanata..."

"Yea?" He looks at her

"About yesterday night.."

"What is it?"

"You're not the one who found me, right?"

"I...you... I was the one who found you okay?" there's a slight anger in Kanata's voice

"Fine. Just drop the topic okay? I need to think. I'm finished, thanks for the meal Bow Meow." Miyu said standing up

_Why won't you believe that it was me who found you? Why don't you just forget that alien?_ He thought while eating

----

Miyu went in her room and stares outside the window, _Somehow... I don't believe Kanata. Someone saved me... and I'm sure it's not him. No... but if it's not Kanata... then who... who saved me?_

"Who are you?" She whispered

Then there was a red flash outside her windows. _What was that?_

"Who's there?" She shouted but not that loud, she didn't want Kanata, Bow Meow and Luu to hear her.

"It's me." a boy under the tree answered.

"Who?" Miyu asks again

"The one you're looking for..." He smiled

"The one I'm looking for? Who---" But when she looked back, the boy's gone _That's weird I'm sure I saw someone under that tree... Maybe I'm just tired...I need to sleep..._

----

The next day is a rest day. Both Kanata and Miyu don't have anything to do but lay around the house, read comics, watch tv, hang outside. That morning, after breakfast, Kanata decided to go to the living room while Miyu went outside, under that tree where she saw the boy last night. Miyu just stands there... and Kanata noticed this, so he followed her. For 30 minutes Miyu just stands there and Kanata... still watching.

"I don't understand..." Miyu whispered

_What was that? _Kanata went to alert mode from observe mode after hearing Miyu's questioning voice

"Who are you?" She said a little louder

_Who? the guy who found you? _Kanata asked himself

"The one I'm looking for huh?" with that she turned around and saw Kanata. "What the heck are you doing Kanata?"

Surprised, he stuttered "Me.. I... uh... Miyu... I need to tell you something..."

"About what?" She asked

"About the boy who found you." Kanata answered then begins to tell the whole story...

Kanata stopped then continues the story "But the thing that surprised me the most is that he's an alien..."

"An alien!"

**To be continued...

* * *

**

Hige: Thanks for those who reviewed , I'm so happy! yey! What do you think about this chappie? Anyway, review please  
Miyu: And no flames  
Kanata: Yea, Hige's afraid of flames  
Hige: Again, thanks for reading! I love you all!


	4. Hold me Tight

Disclaimer: Not Mine  
Dedicated to an angel from darkness lolz you made me feel a little guilty there… hehe anyway, here's a rare update for you and everyone . I would also like to thank the following for supporting me , namely, an angel from darkness, subzeroo, kelly, cute0anime0addict, AnImExAnGeL, mrshmallow09, TENDER ROSE, kawai sakura, funky radz, Kaori-Urunasawa08, mrshmallow09, kaori-urunasawa, sWeeTcoUpLes, hanako, luthien-yavetil, luna-mysteria, Akino, bleeding heart in the fire, kaurama-kasuki, mimi, Amanda, neko56.

Thank you minna-san!

* * *

"Well yeah, I was surprised as well." Kanata looked downwards

"What does he looks like?" Miyu asked trying to see Kanata's face.

"He got a shoulder length black hair, and same height as me." After Kanata said that he saw panic and shock clear on Miyu's face. "What's wrong?"

"I think I saw him earlier…"

"You what--" Kanata was cut off by another person

"Yes, you did see me, Miyu-san, I was being careless."

"What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" Kanata turned to see the trespasser

"I was just passing by to see the girl I saved." He looked at Kanata with a glint in his eyes. "And planning to take her back."

"Take her?!" And before Kanata could move from his spot the boy was gone. Her blonde friend was standing behind him clutching the back of his shirt. He turned to look at her and saw the fear written across her face.

"It's okay Miyu…" He rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"Kanata, it's not okay. And I know it…" Her shoulder began to shake a little.

"It's not like we're not gonna do anything to stop him. And it's not like I'll--I mean, we'll let him take you from us." He whispered, feeling embarrassed at his sudden sincerity.

"Thanks. That made me feel a little better." She held on his shirt tighter "and a little safer"

"Right. Let's get inside and get something to eat. This made me feel hungry. We should also talk to Bow Meow about this." Kanata slowly removed Miyu's hands on his shirt while squeezing her hands softly for reassurance.

"I'm okay Kanata." She smiled at him and he felt like his heart beat faster, which he ignore instantly, focusing on the more important things.

Once inside the house, the called Bow Meow for a some questions. The pet sitter instantly went to them and took a seat in front of them.

"What is it?" He asked politely

"Bow Meow, do you have some kind of gadget to pinpoint an alien with just the physical form?" The brunette questioned

"I don't but I do have a browser for space criminals." Bow Meow brought out a silver flat box with a lot of buttons. He turned it on and randomly browsed on the wanted aliens

"What are the odds that he's a criminal and we'll find it--" Kanata was cut off for the second time that day

"Look! Stop! That's him!." Miyu pointed at the 3D screen and there's no mistake in it, she is right.

"Woah! Wait! Can you find any information about this guy?" Kanata leaned on the table a bit.

"Hmm…" Bow Meow pressed on different buttons " Yeah. I think I can." The screen changed into somewhat a bio data page. There they found his real name, age, what planet he came from, what is his background and what are the crimes he committed.

"Am I hallucinating or what?" The brown-haired boy said in disbelief

"Yeah… is that real?" Miyu leaned on the table too to be able to see the screen clearly

"Apparently, it's true, he is wanted for his criminal acts. And yes, these records never lies, which means… he saves pretty girls and in return take them to his planet and add them to his collection."

Both the teenagers visibly tensed a little after hearing this.

"Does he collect as in have them living in his house or…" Miyu asked

"The news said he puts them in some kind of cylindrical container wherein he'll put you into a dreamless sleep. There were also reports that some of these girls were rescued and survived but there are still missing ladies along the universe that points out to him. Yet his planet is unidentifiable. It's so small that they can't pinpoint it's exact location." Bow Meow turned the device off and looked at his two friends "What do we do now?"

"First we should inform the galaxy police about this… just incase he shows up again. Then we need to guard Miyu as much as we can." Kanata turned to look at Miyu

"You alright?"

"I'll be fine." She faked a smile but of course it was obvious to Kanata and Bow Meow.

Later that night, after Baby Luu went to sleep, Bow Meow made sure all the doors and windows were locked before bidding goodbye to the two and went inside the room he's sharing with Luu. Kanata looked at Miyu for one last time before saying goodbye and went to his room to sleep. After Kanata closed the doors Miyu laid down on her futon and went to sleep, not entirely peaceful but at least she drifted of to dreamland.

Kanata stared at the ceiling and pondered about all the things that happened today. First was the confrontation, the finding out and the defense plan. Still with all the plans they went through he felt uneasy as if the morning he wakes up, Miyu won't be there, the alien took her away without even a single challenge. Without noticing the brunette drifted to sleep.

_Just then, a loud noise came from front door and Kanata bolted awake. He knew what was going on and what was about to happen. He opened his door and saw Miyu's door widely opened. He ran and checked on her room but she wasn't there. There was another noise that came from outside. It was the alien who wanted to take Miyu. He, and the currently asleep Miyu, is boarding his spaceship. Kanata screamed to wake Miyu but no voice came out of his throat. He tried again and again. He kept shouting until he can no longer see the spaceship. His knees gave up and he fell to the ground with the realization that Miyu's gone… that Miyu--_

"Miyu!"

In an instant, Miyu's by his side trying to calm him down. Kanata turned his head on his side to see Miyu. "Are you okay?" She asked him

"Yeah." Kanata sighed and held Miyu's arm a little. "You're still here right?" He asked a little bit sleepy

"Yeah. I think you're too tense Kanata. You should get some rest. I'll go back to my room now okay?" And before she could stand up, Kanata pulled her down

"Stay here tonight?" Kanata saw the confusion in Miyu's eyes so he tried to elaborate a little "You know…I just wanna make sure that you're okay."

"That's fine with me." Miyu smiled at him knowing that Kanata is having trouble in expressing his feelings even on the slightest things

Miyu laid down on the futon next to Kanata and faced her back on the boy. It's not that she didn't like sharing a bed with Kanata it's just that being able to sleep beside you crush and all… _and I didn't just think that! _Miyu thought.

Without any warning Kanata wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned closer to her. She was about to struggle when Kanata spoke "I just wanna make sure that you're here." They went to sleep like that Miyu knowing that she wouldn't be able to shake Kanata off anyway just let his arms stay like that.

TBC


End file.
